


That's a Latte Love

by MangaFreak15



Series: SakuAtsu in love [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Atsumu flirts so hard but Kiyoomi's just oblivious, Flirting, M/M, Sakusa Kiyoomi-centric, Stand Alone, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, happy birthday to Sakusa Kiyoomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 13:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaFreak15/pseuds/MangaFreak15
Summary: “Caffé latte and lemon poppyseed muffin for Omi!” the barista calls out cheerfully. Kiyoomi freezes in his seat, his eyes lingering on the sentence he had been reading without processing it. What? Omi? Who’s Omi? That’shisorder, isn’t it? Did the guy get his name wrong?The guy looks straight at him, pushing his order forward with a happy grin. Kiyoomi’s eye twitches.When he goes up to the counter to get his order, he says frostily, “My name isKiyoomi,not Omi.”“Aw, my bad! But Omi is pretty cute, isn’t it? Just like ya!” Wow, this guy has no shame.In which Atsumu flirts like a loser and Kiyoomi has no idea how to deal with it.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: SakuAtsu in love [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169279
Comments: 13
Kudos: 250





	That's a Latte Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little early, but... HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIYOOMI!!!
> 
> I had to write something to celebrate lol it's honestly just an excuse for me to write pointless fluff

Kiyoomi is running late for the first time _ever._ He has a Zoom call he needs to take for his online statistics class, but not only did he find out that he forgot to charge his laptop last night, apparently his favorite café is permanently relocating to a different city, which means he has to find somewhere else to study _and_ he has to make sure the cleanliness is up to his abnormally high standards _and_ the coffee needs to be palatable to him _and_ the baristas have to be tolerable _and—_ gah! The stress! He doesn’t have time for this, he realizes, checking his phone in a panic, ‘cause his class starts in five fucking minutes and he has one of those annoying professors who spends the first ten minutes loudly talking about the merits of punctuality and how anyone who is even _two seconds late_ to log on will automatically get a point deducted from their attendance grade, which is the biggest load of bull that Kiyoomi’s ever heard in his twenty-one years of life.

So yeah, he is freaking out.

Then, as if some higher being decided to answer his fiftieth prayer, a coffee shop shows up on his path. The front is neatly swept, the door propped open with a foldable, handwritten sign declaring their daily special in neon-yellow chalk pen to all and sundry who happen to pass by. Kiyoomi almost runs into another customer in his haste to get inside.

He spares a cursory glance around, decides that it’s clean enough to get his Zoom class over with, and makes a beeline for the first empty table that he can find with an electrical outlet beneath the seat. He whips out his laptop and charging cable, plugs it in, and hurriedly logs on, praying that he’ll make it so that the dumb bitch won’t make him the star of her usual morning tardiness spiel. Thankfully it appears that this place has free Wi-Fi.

It’s close, but he makes it before the cut-off mark. Now he just has to suffer through her hour-long lecture and then he’ll be free of her for the rest of the week.

Halfway through the lecture, a cup of coffee appears by his elbow. Startled, he looks up to find one of the baristas smiling down at him, a few strands of bleached hair falling over his eyes. “I didn’t order this,” Kiyoomi says, confused.

“Ya didn’t, but ya look like ya could use it,” the barista says back. “Don’t worry, it’s on the house fer yer first time!”

“…Thanks,” Kiyoomi mutters, cradling the mug close to him.

“Yer welcome!” the barista beams, then he turns around and saunters back to his place behind the counter.

Kiyoomi looks at the cup, and finds a perfectly drawn foam heart floating on top. It’s almost too cute to drink. He tentatively takes a sip, unsure what sort of concoction he might find in it, and is almost surprised by how delicious it is. It’s a simple latte, but Kiyoomi can tell from one sip that this shop uses very high-quality coffee beans, because the latte is neither too bitter nor too sweet, it’s light and creamy with a hint of roasted pine nuts. And the barista just _gave_ this to him for free? Huh.

It does help him get through the remainder of the lecture, though. His professor finishes off the day’s lesson with a talk about their homework for the weekend, then everyone is chorusing their goodbyes to her as they log off. Kiyoomi sits back with a sigh as he shuts his laptop, wincing as his spine pops with the movement.

He brings the empty mug to the dish return station. The barista from earlier sees him coming and sends him a friendly grin, taking the cup from him. “How was it?” he asks.

“Very good,” Kiyoomi answers honestly, hoisting his bag higher on his shoulder. “Thank you. My favorite café just closed down, so I’m glad that I ended up finding your shop.”

“No problem, come back anytime!” Cue the barista’s award-winning smile, his teeth practically sparkling under the golden glow of the overhead lights. Are teeth _supposed_ to do that? Kiyoomi shakes his head a little, blinking.

A voice calls out from behind the counter, “Oi, stop flirtin’ with a customer and come help me with the drinks!”

“I wasn’t flirtin’!” the barista protests, whirling on the speaker, who is… identical to him. Identical twins? Working the same job? How do people tell them apart? Is it the hair? It’s got to be the hair, Kiyoomi can’t see any other way to tell them apart, except through mannerisms, he supposes? Tone of voice?

He leaves, intent on putting the odd encounter out of his head.

Except that he comes back the next day, curious despite himself. He’s no longer rushing like the hounds of hell are at his heels, so he actually has the chance to take in the finer details that he missed yesterday. Like how the shop is named _Musubi,_ or how there’s an entire shelf filled with different kinds of coffee beans behind the counter, or how there’s several awards hanging from one of the walls praising Musubi’s coffee excellence.

The same barista is there again today, and he perks up when Kiyoomi walks in. “Hey, ya came back!” he laughs, waving him over to the counter. “Whatcha gonna get today?”

“Just a latte again,” Kiyoomi says, after careful consideration.

“Ya liked it that much, huh?” the guy says knowingly, punching his order into the register. “Can I tempt ya into tryin’ one o’ our pastries today?” He sweeps a hand to his right, where a glass case sits with a delectable array of baked goods arranged inside. Kiyoomi is very tempted, actually.

“And a lemon poppyseed muffin,” he sighs, pulling out his wallet. He doesn’t make much at his part-time job, but at least the prices here appear to be quite fair to students, considering its location by the local university campus.

“I knew ya couldn’t resist me.” The barista has the audacity to wink at him. Kiyoomi resists the urge to wildly check behind him to make sure that there’s nobody behind him that the guy is winking at instead. He sure is friendly, no wonder he’s in a customer service job. Maybe that’s just how he is? The barista rattles off his total, and Kiyoomi pays by card (he doesn’t carry cash, because _ew,_ do you know where that’s _been?)._ “Oh, by the way, what’s yer name? So I can put it on the order.”

“It’s Kiyoomi—” Right as Kiyoomi tries to spell his name out, another employee with wild dual-toned hair yells out someone’s order. The blonde in front of him smiles and nods, so Kiyoomi thinks that he _probably_ got it. He turns to find an empty seat.

In hindsight, he feels he should have known better.

“Caffé latte and lemon poppyseed muffin for Omi!” the barista calls out cheerfully. Kiyoomi freezes in his seat, his eyes lingering on the sentence he had been reading without processing it. What? Omi? Who’s Omi? That’s _his_ order, isn’t it? Did the guy get his name wrong?

The guy looks straight at him, pushing his order forward with a happy grin. Kiyoomi’s eye twitches.

When he goes up to the counter to get his order, he says frostily, “My name is _Kiyoomi,_ not Omi.”

“Aw, my bad! But Omi is pretty cute, isn’t it? Just like ya!” Wow, this guy has no shame.

“I am not _cute,”_ he spits, taking his order with a huff. So much for his customer service skills, if he can’t even apologize for getting someone’s name wrong. Or maybe Kiyoomi’s being too prickly? No, no, getting annoyed at having his name butchered is a perfectly _normal_ reaction, thank you very much.

The latte comes with a little foam fox today. Kiyoomi hadn’t even known it was possible to do something like that with latte foam, so he has to (begrudgingly) give the guy points for his skills. He takes a bite of the warm muffin, then takes a long, slow sip of his coffee. Then another, and another, and another. The flavors of cream and pine nuts and sweet lemony goodness linger on his taste buds long after he’s done eating, and alright, he can’t hate the products either. He takes his cup and plate in hand to the dish return.

“How was it?” the barista asks, grinning at him like Kiyoomi hadn’t tried to brush him off as rudely as possible earlier. He wiggles his eyebrows up and down as he waits for an answer. “Didja like my latte art?”

_Yes._ “No,” he says out loud. “I’ve seen better.”

“Oh yeah? From where?” the guy teases, like he knows that Kiyoomi’s straight up lying to his face. “Don’t be shy, Omi-kun! I love compliments.”

“I never would’ve guessed,” Kiyoomi deadpans, complete with an eyeroll of epic proportions. He narrows his eyes at the way-too-fucking-happy barista. “And that’s not my name.”

Come to think of it, he doesn’t know this guy’s name either. On cue, his eyes drop down to the front of the barista’s apron, where a black and gold name tag proudly proclaims his name to be ‘Atsumu.’ There’s… really no way to mess that one up. Unless—?

He smirks, which makes the grin on the barista’s face falter a bit. “All’s fair in love and war, isn’t it? If you insist on calling me that stupid nickname, you won’t care what I call you, now, will you?” he drawls, twirling a lock of his curly hair around his finger.

“Is that a challenge?” Atsumu smirks right back. His eyes glow golden underneath the interior lights. “Hit me with yer best shot, _Omi-kun.”_

Oh, it’s _on._ “Takes one to know one, _Bakatsumu,”_ Kiyoomi purrs, dark satisfaction welling up in him as Atsumu’s jaw drops in indignation. He turns around and lifts his hand in a jaunty wave as he leaves the store and its gaping employee behind him.

But rather than back down and concede, Atsumu seems to take it as a contest for who can come up with the worse nickname, because the next time Kiyoomi walks through the door and he’s there whipping up a cup of coffee behind the counter, he’s greeted with a loud “HI OMI-OMI!” that rings through the entire café and silences half of the ongoing conversations. Kiyoomi wants to walk right over to that smug son of a bitch and punch him in the face for this embarrassment, but obviously he can’t do that to an employee, so he settles for flipping him off instead.

He doesn’t know what sort of expression is on his face right now, but it must be quite a sight since it’s enough for Atsumu’s identical twin to start laughing so hard that he almost drops the carton of milk that he’s holding. The guy shoots his brother an annoyed look before he flounces over to the register.

“Latte again?” Atsumu says innocently, fluttering his eyelashes.

“As long as it’s not made by you,” Kiyoomi fires back.

Atsumu gasps, scandalized, and his identical twin starts cracking up all over again. “Hey, I’ll have ya know that I’m the best latte maker in this shop!”

“Prove it.” Kiyoomi nods at the guy’s brother, who grins and gives him a thumbs up.

It riles Atsumu up, as expected. “No way Samu’s better at it than me! Ya just wait, I’ll knock yer socks off with my skills!” But he only rings up Kiyoomi’s order as a single latte rather than two. Kiyoomi’s eyebrow ticks up, but he shrugs and pays anyway. Then he goes and sits down, pulling out his laptop to get started on his literary essay that’s due next month.

Atsumu brings the two lattes to him instead of calling his name out at the counter, and he takes the seat across from him. “Here ya are, Omi-kun! Two lattes just fer ya,” he says, pushing both cups forward. “I _know_ ya’ll like mine more. I just have a feeling ya will.”

Kiyoomi sighs, pushing his computer to the side to take a look. And he stops and stares.

One of the cups has a very lovely swan swimming around on top.

The other simply says: _date me_ ♥.

He slowly raises his eyes up to Atsumu’s hopeful face. “If this is your idea of a joke—” he begins angrily.

Atsumu shakes his head. “No, I’m serious!” he insists. “Whaddya say, Omi-kun? Please go out with me.”

“You don’t even know me,” Kiyoomi says, frowning. He reaches out to take the cup with the swan first out of spite.

“But I wanna know ya!” Atsumu persists. He grins again, the smile pushing the corners of his mouth up and exposing the single tiny dimple he has on the left side of his face. “Yer hot _and_ smart. Totally my type!”

Kiyoomi feels his cheeks grow warm and knows without a doubt that he’s blushing. He takes a sip of the first latte in lieu of replying. The foam is perfectly light, the taste of roasted nuts with a hint of caramelized sugar singing its way down his throat. It’s delicious, but… it feels like there’s something missing and Kiyoomi kind of hates that Atsumu might actually be right about being the better latte maker. He sets the cup aside and reaches for the one that says _date me_ ♥, with Atsumu watching eagerly the whole time.

“Shouldn’t you be working right now?” he asks, flicking a glance over to Atsumu’s brother.

“Eh, Samu’ll be fine by himself fer a few minutes. I’m on break.” Atsumu waves a dismissive hand. That sure is… convenient.

Kiyoomi sips the second latte, and has to close his eyes to immerse himself in the taste. Again, there’s the pine nuts and the caramelized sugar, but there’s also a faint citrusy note that tickles the back of his throat and he knows that’s what the first latte was missing. Damn it. It’s _good._

He opens his eyes and sets the cup down. Atsumu watches him like a puppy, all doe-eyed and radiating happy energy. If he had a tail, it would be wagging behind him hard enough to shake the table.

“Not bad,” Kiyoomi allows, but he takes another sip. Atsumu leans one arm on the table, grinning from ear to ear.

“So?”

Well, he could do worse, he supposes. “Sure, I’ll go out with you. _But_ you need to call me by my name, not those silly nicknames,” he says.

“Okay!” Atsumu agrees cheerfully. He drops his eyes and swipes his tongue across his bottom lip. Kiyoomi unwittingly finds his gaze drawn to his mouth and he wants to smack himself over the head. Atsumu continues, “Whatever ya want, _Kiyoomi.”_

Kiyoomi’s traitorous heart skips a beat at the absolutely obscene way that Atsumu says his name, low and husky and dripping with desire. Fuck, maybe this was a bad idea.

“Great,” he manages a strangled reply, unable to keep himself from turning scarlet.

Atsumu laughs, breaking eye contact. “Oh man, did that really work on ya? I’ll have ta call ya by yer name more often, then!” His eyes crinkle with genuine mirth and Kiyoomi is suddenly struck by how _pretty_ he is, and oh no, that means he’s fallen into Atsumu’s trap, he’s a goner now.

Atsumu’s twin calls for him behind the counter. He sighs, checking his phone, “Aw man, I gotta go back ta work now. But I’m off in two more hours, if ya wanna wait fer me!”

“I can,” Kiyoomi says. He has to work on this essay anyway.

Atsumu brightens up instantly. “Awesome! I just have one more thing ta say before I go.” He leans forward, cupping one hand over his mouth conspiratorially as he murmurs, “D’ya have an extra heart? ‘Cause mine was just stolen!” Cue a wink plus a dazzling smile.

Oh. My. _God._

Kiyoomi’s entire face goes up in flames and he shoves Atsumu away, who returns to his place behind the counter cackling all the way. That was terrible, just _terrible,_ and really, Kiyoomi should have known what he was getting himself into by agreeing to date that idiot. But honestly? He can’t stop smiling as he goes back to work on his essay.

It’s not so bad like this, he reflects as he drinks the rest of the latte that Atsumu made for him.

It tastes like a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment before you go~


End file.
